


Her

by EllieCee



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hotel Room Sex, Sexuality Crisis, i guess they cheat on their bfs?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and Normani share a night together and realize some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is kind of smutty, but not super duper smutty, it's actually kind of corny. And it's probably going to get cornier. God help me I'm trash. 
> 
> Also about the title, no one falls in love with computers in this fic, I promise.

* * *

 

Lauren isn’t like Masi.

 

Maybe her light roughness and the slight force she uses to pull Normani closer reminds her of Masi a bit, but that’s where the similarities stop.

 

Masi is all hard and straight lines from playing football; he towers over her, and she has to stand on her toes to bury her nose in his shoulder. Lauren is smooth and all curves, and her shape fits perfectly against Normani’s body; she’s not much taller – Normani snuggles her face in her shoulder with ease.

 

Masi’s warmth smells like cologne, musky and strong and rings in her nose. He wears the expensive kind that his aunt probably got him for Christmas, like the boys in Normani’s church back home. Lauren’s warmth smells like citrus, light and sweet like the orangeade Normani’s uncle makes in the summer. Normani knows what it is – it’s the body mist and lotion set she got Lauren for Christmas, and it’s sitting in her hotel room dresser to their left.

 

When Lauren pushes her into the bed, it’s not like Masi does. Masi lifts her quickly from the ground, his hands gripping on the small of her back, and plopping her onto the maroon couch in his living room. Normani remembers feeling its ridgy, corduroy velvet seats against her skin. Lauren clasps both of Normani’s hands in her’s and lightly pushes her onto her bed – the silky, stiff fabric of the hotel covers brushing against her elbows.

 

When Lauren kisses her, it’s not like Masi. Not at all.

 

Masi’s lips are sometimes dry. It’s fast and messy, and sometimes Normani feels his teeth dig into the bottom of her lips. He presses her tight against him, his hand fumbling around inside the back of her shirt. They’re dry and callused, from throwing and catching footballs.

 

Lauren kisses her fast at first – her lips are sticky with gloss, and it smears all over Normani’s cheeks. It tastes cherry. Then her kisses become slower, warm, and heavier. She nips at Normani’s bottom lip, slightly, before pushing her tongue in Normani’s mouth. Her hands run up and down Normani’s exposed midriff– slight, light touches, making prickles going up Normani’s spine.

 

Lauren’s lips are trailing away from her lips to her cheeks, to her jaw, down her neck, and lower and lower and lower.

 

Suddenly, Lauren’s head props up, and the heat on Normani’s skin from where her mouth was grows cold. She doesn’t want Lauren to pull away.

 

“Are you sure?” she rasps. Her hair is swept in different directions, sweat matting her hairline. The smell of citrus on her skin is starting to saturate the room.

 

Normani nods, and she doesn’t know why. She feels desire burn in her stomach when Lauren’s hands tug at the hem of her top.

 

She can’t compare this to Masi anymore. They’ve never gotten this far, and Masi didn’t want to because he’d promised. Normani had believed she’d wait like him – maybe. It’d been a strong lean to yes.

 

She’d been told by a lot of people this was wrong growing up, having another girl like this on you. As she got older, she stopped seeing it as wrong – but she still had her reservations. She never thought she’d be in this position, she never thought she’d see a girl like _that –_ but _Lauren._

 

Now, she’s pulling the soft fabric of Lauren’s tank over her head. Lauren giggles, and pulls her up, bringing her close against her. The feeling of Lauren’s bare stomach against her’s make her body buzz.

 

“You’re so beautiful, princess,” Lauren whispers, her thumb stroking Normani’s cheek.

 

Normani feels like she’s going to break in half.

 

Lauren brings her even closer, wrapping her arms around Normani’s waist and kissing her neck. Normani feels her fingers dot up her bare back, until Lauren’s hands reach the clasp for her bra. She unhooks it and throws it aside.

 

“Mani,” Lauren whispers into her neck.

 

“Yes?” Normani replies, feeling like her voice is echoing through the dark hotel room.

 

“I’ve never done it with a girl before,” Lauren says.

 

“I’ve never done it with anyone.”

 

Lauren laughs, her warm breath tickling Normani’s neck.

 

“Mani, I don’t want your first time to suck.”

 

Lauren pulls back, looking at Normani in the eyes. The bed creaks slightly under them.

 

“I don’t care, it’s you.”

 

Lauren’s face brightens, and Normani this time pulls her closer, feeling for the clasp of her bra behind her hair.

 

When she gets it off, Lauren clasps their hands together again, and they fall back on the bed.

 

Lauren presses herself against Normani, the friction of their bodies causing a warmth to pool up in Normani’s groin. She wraps her legs around Lauren’s waist, bringing her closer, wanting as much of Lauren as she can possibly get.

 

Soon, Normani’s world is nothing but sticky lip gloss, citrus, black hair, and Lauren Jauregui.


End file.
